Ultimate ChildRewrite of Irelandlad
by artemisdevotee
Summary: Mr. Irelandlad challenged me to do a better job of his story, I feel as though I have beta'd it. Although is character is still a bit rusty.


**Since Irelandlad asked me to rewrite his story, it is here.**

The Ultimate Child.

What exactly is your idea of the ultimate demigod?

A child of Zeus?

A child of Hades?

For gods' sake, a child of Poseidon?

You do one great thing and you're famous everywhere! All Percy Jackson did was save Olympus once. Imagine defeating dark forces five times and not even getting noticed for it. Five times. Could Jackson do that? I don't think so. Anyway, the ultimate child was what I was supposed to be. And I was….until I went rouge. Vigilante. Whatever you want to call it.

Aphrodite took little Nico DiAngelo and forced him to fall in love with Jamie Smith. Poor kids, or adults as I should call them. It was a bitter romance, starting out. Neither of them were actually in love, but after 7 years, Aphrodite got her damn wish. After they fell in love, guess what happened. Well, the Gods got their way and I was born. When Aphrodite cursed the (at the time) children poor Nico was only 13 and his future wife was only 12. Yeah, that's proof that the Gods are selfish. All in all I'm technically 2/4 god. That's right. The ultimate child is a Hades and Hephestus mix. If Jackson thought he had it bad being a child of the big three he had no clue what was coming. Being 2/4 demigod is almost twice as bad.

There's literally people trying to kill me every second of my life.

Ever since I was born to now. It started out when a demented doctor at some weird hospital tried to inject me with poison but missed and injected my mom instead. My father forced as much nectar and ambrosia down her throat as he could without incinerating her. It wasn't enough. His last desperate attempt was to take another square of ambrosia therefore incinerating her and severely burning me, him, and everyone else on the top seven floors of the safe haven hospital in St. Louis. All this happened 13 years ago. Ever since then I've been trying to survive. I spent some time at Camp Half-Blood but that didn't work to well. First they couldn't decide where to put me so I ended up in the guest room in the big house. In the middle of my third night creatures crept out of the woods and tried to kill me. They didn't get the chance. Since I'm 1/2 a demigods of Hephestus I basically created a sword out of a nearby paperclip. The slaughter that night was terrible. Thankfully monsters only disintegrate, or there would've been blood everywhere. Shortly after the massacre I fled camp and have been on the run ever since. This is where my adventure begins. A year after my stay at camp...let's say...mid-December.

~Mid-December~

I was running along the long island beach being chased by two drakons that had spouted from the water. All I was trying to do was make a deal with Poseidon! I wanted to be able to breathe underwater for a very special mission that I'm thinking about. I have been researching this project on Charles Beckendorf for almost 3 years now. You know, that guy that supposedly died in the explosion that should've killed Jackson but only killed Beckendorf. My theory is that the explosion didn't kill him because Hephestus saved him by making him invulnerable to fire. I've already (unfortunately) questioned Jackson and, according to him, however reliable **he** is, Beckendorf could swim very well. All I need to do to prove my theory is to find out where he went. Now I know what you're thinking, didn't my father talk to his ghost? As it turns out that could've possibly been ex-president James Monroe.

We all make mistakes, I guess.

Anyway, I guess that I won't be making deals with Poseidon anytime soon. It looks like I'll have to improvise. Shortly after slaying the two 15 foot water drakons with some difficulty, I went into the woods by the east beach of Long Island and scrapped up a sheet of bronze, an anvil, a hammer, and a nice hot fire to fashion my new invention. After hammering the bronze into a harmonica shape, I picked up a leaf and shoved it into the crack between where the piece of bronze folded over. Then, using some of my Hephestus powers, I ensured that the invention would work. There, the world's first ever, portable underwater re-breather. Slowly, I waded into the waters of the Long Island sound.

**Personally, I just feel like I beta'd it. **


End file.
